ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Farxodor/Archive 5
OMG I HATE THIS THEME, ITS WEIRD 16:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Back Yes, it is, I think I meant Orange and white. Any, my break is over and I'm happy to keep editing the wiki. 22:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Its good now. Much better theme. Now, HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET MORE MEMBERS?!?!? :I 20:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you have the real TF2? If not, I could buy it for you for christmas, they usually bring it down to 2 $ and it would be fun to play with you sometime. P.P.S. Sorry if you dont celebrate Christmas, thats just when Steam orginizes the sale. XD Okay I will start asking around then, why do you suppose people dont like you? Anyway, maybe there is another game you want? L4D2? CSS? (On Steam) I'm loaded on money right now, so It would be cool to give alittle, BTW, are you going to get TF2 for the XBOX 360? 19:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) LOLRE Oh, well I could probably get people to check out the wiki by changing my name to, "Go to the GG2 to be better than me!" Or somthing like that, I got rushed by 5 Infiltrators as a Constructor once. XD Also, look up "Can you run it?" and click on the first answer and see if you can run TF2, If you can, I'll give you my Steam account name so we can play once ya get it. :D 19:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Double autogun ok thanks btw where can I find full sized gg2 offical maps apart from on the fourums (my internet has stupid blocks) Derp000 08:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And I'll try to make issues less superfluous... Mudley: The noob Constructor! -q 20:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin thumb|300px|left Mudley 14:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much! ^^ 00:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC)